The Beginning of Hate
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Shere Khan always mistrusted humans, but how did he come to hate them? Jungle Cubs


The Beginning of Hate

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own The Jungle Books, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book II, Jungle Cubs or any of its characters.

"AAARRR!" An anguished cry ripped through the night, waking Bagheera and the other cubs from their slumbers. With a quick glance at each other, they dashed off in the direction of the roar. They all knew the sound, despite having only heard that particular roar a handful of times.

They had been having a sleepover but of course Shere Khan had been too stuck up to join them. He had wandered off alone after the first hour and this was the first they had heard from him since. But that didn't matter now; all that mattered was that he was their friend and he was in trouble. They had to help him!

Bagheera and Louie got there first, followed by Baloo, and then Kaa. However, it didn't really matter who had gotten there first because none of them knew what to say. In the middle of the clearing, mere paces from Shere Khan and his mother's cave, their friend stood crouched over the still form of a larger tiger. All bravado was gone, and in its place was a scared little cub with tears in his eyes.

Khan whirled around when he heard them enter the clearing. "You guys…you have to help me! She…my mother…sh-she won't wake up! Sh-she…" The young tiger burst into sobs.

Glancing at the others Bagheera stepped forward. "Wh-what happened, Khan?" As he got closer, he saw that the larger tiger's chest had a large hole in it and the surrounding fur was covered in blood.

"I-I-I d-don't know!" Shere Khan sobbed. "I got h-here and she was just l-l-lying here! S-she w-w-won't get up! You have t-to h-h-elp her Bagheera!" He looked up at the panther, wide-eyed and not at all the confident tiger cub his friends knew him to be.

Unsure of what to say, Bagheera bent over the tigress. He flinched when he saw that the nostrils weren't moving and that Khan's mother's eyes were wide open and empty looking. "K-k-khan, I…" He glanced back at the others and they all avoided his gaze. It was obvious that he was the only one who had the courage to say something. "Khan, I-I'm sorry. I-I think she's d-dead."

Shere Khan's eyes narrowed, holding a mixture of anger and desperation. "No! Y-you're lying!" He swiped his paw against Bagheera, who took a step back. "She's not- she' can't be…" He crouched down into a pounce and Louie and Baloo snapped out of their own sorrow and came forward, putting their hands and paws on Khan's shoulders too hold him back.

"Come on, Khanie," Baloo soothed, "Baghie's just telling it… I mean he's just…"

"Shere Khan…" Louie started uncertainly. "She's…"

"No!" Khan struggled. "She's not dead! She can't be-" His gaze fell on his mother, particularly on her eyes and he fell limp, collapsing in a fit of sobs.

Bagheera crept forward and placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Khan." His only answer was a whimper.

"Uh, guysss…" Kaa slithered forward, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I th-th-think we ssssshould get going…"

Bagheera tilted his head to the side. Sure enough he could hear tramping through the bushes and men talking amongst themselves. "Come on, Khan." He nuzzled his friend. "There's nothing we can do for her. We need to get away before the men come and-"

With an anguished growl, Shere Khan leapt to his feet. "LET THEM COME! THEY DID THIS TO HER!"

"We can't fight them!" Baloo exclaimed. "We're not strong enough!"

"Then you go away! I'm going to kill them or die trying!" Khan snarled and turned to face the direction the sounds were coming from.

"Khan-" Kaa slithered closer. Khan merely snapped at him.

Bagheera glanced back at Hathi. The elephant got the message, and dashing forward, he used his trunk and Louie's help to pluck a struggling Shere Khan off the ground and place the tiger on the elephant's back. Then, the rest of his friends surrounding him to make sure Khan couldn't get down, Hathi dashed off towards the Cub House, moments before men burst into the clearing to collect their prize.

Shere Khan cried himself to sleep that night, and while the embraces of his friends comforted him, they couldn't take away the pain or bring back his mother. Khan was never quite the same after that. He grew colder, meaner, and more ruthless. He had always mistrusted men, but from that day forward, he hated them and he vowed to take his revenge on every man he met.


End file.
